Getting Through to the Light
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: To keep a darklighter from killing Paige, Piper has agreed to have intercourse with her baby sister. Paige withdraws deep into herself during the act. Will Piper be able to save her baby sister? Or has the darklighter truly won?
1. The Act

**TITLE:**_ GETTING THROUGH TO THE LIGHT  
_

**SUMMARY: **_A darklighter has threaten Paige's life. In order to save her sister, Piper makes a deal. The darklighter said that he wouldn't kill Paige, IF Piper would have sex with her sister. Paige doesn't want Piper too have too do it. But, Piper is set on saving Paige's life. So she agrees and Paige withdraws from the act and from everyone around her. Can Piper bring her sister back? Or is Paige lost for good?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Crime/ Drama/ Romance/ Spiritual_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHATPERS RATINGS: **_G - M The M Ratings Chapters will be marked._

**PROULGE RATING: **_T_

**SEASON BASED IN: **_Fifth - AU setting so no baby Wyatt._

**PROLUGE**

**THE ACT  
**

"This is crazy, just crazy." Paige moaned in her sister's ear. "We can't be doing this, we are sisters after all. It's total incest. It's against the law. Not only the United States law, but ...."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Paige." Piper sighed as she pulled her baby sister's face closer to her. She planted a kiss fully on Paige's mouth, begging for the other to open her mouth, so her tongue could slip in. Paige just wasn't going to play the game, sighing deeply and with regret, Piper bit Paige's lips, hard. Paige's mouth open in shock and Piper's tongue slipped inside.

Paige struggled and pleaded Piper to stop. She felt hot tears roll down her check, but Piper just contiuned to kiss and pull her closer to her. She had to take herself out of this situation, she had too, it was a matter of life and death.

Piper wanted to cry out in pain, pain that she was causing her baby sister. The sister who was in so much pain, all due to her. She was the one whom had gotten them into this precious situation that they found themselves in. It was up to her to save them and protect them. But, damn it if she wasn't destroying her sister in the process. She was going to make this up to Paige, even if it took the rest of her life too do it. She was going to keep Paige safe. Even if it meant from herself.

She felt Paige go into herself and she sighed in relief, bittersweet relief, but at least Paige wouldn't be fighting her. Fighting what had to happen to keep them alive. Piper lifted her right hand and gently brushed Paige's hair from the right side of her face, as she pulled away from her mouth. She looked into her sister's eyes, and she saw nothing. She no longer saw Paige's spirit. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that Paige may never come back from this. _I'm so sorry, Missy Paige. I'm so sorry that we are in this situation. I'm so sorry that I'm abusing your trust._ Her left hand moved around Paige's back to her stomach.

Paige was back in her mother's arms, the night that she finally met her mother's spirit. The night that she finally accepted being a Halliwell and a witch. Part of the most powerful witch family line there was. She was a _Charmed One_. She was feeling scared, alone, and very unsure of herself - with her older half sisters, Piper and Phoebe. But, _they _were the ones who gave her the gift of her mother's spirit. Even through Patty could only stay for a few moments. It was enough, for that moment. She closed her eyes and just allowed her mother to keep her safe.

Piper tried to be as gentle as she could with Paige, as she removed her clothes from her body. God, her sister was beautiful. She leaned forward and captured her sister's mouth in her's once more. She began to perform the acts that had been ordered. She ran her hands up and down her baby sister's body as it began to shake underneath her touches. She very well knew that the shakes won't those of passion, no the shakes were those of a frighten woman whom knew her body was being used. But, she was powerless to stop acts. That it had too happen to stay alive. With tears in her eyes Piper removed the final article of clothing off of her own body, her panties.

Paige was back in Leo's arms. She had another fight with Piper, and Leo had come up to comfort her. Instead of words that would die at her feet, he simply put his arms around her and pulled her close. She accepted the offered hug from her brother. Closing her eyes she allowed all the pain and confusion wash away from her.

Piper's right hand went down to Paige's clint, her thumb slightly teased it to make it tight. She could feel her sister's juices start to ease out. She bit her lip to keep the cry from bursting forth. "I'm so sorry Paige." She whispered as she slipped her fingers into her sister. She felt her sister jolt in spasm. She began to move her fingers in and out, up and around, as Paige's body kept spasming. She saw the tears fall heedlessly down her sister's checks. She bowed her head as she contiuned to pump in and out of her baby sister.

Paige was back in her mother's arms. She saw and felt herself as a baby. The day that Patty and Sam _had _to give her up to protect her. She could feel her mother's heart beat and heart breaking sobs, as she held onto baby Paige for dear life. She could feel her father's breath on her face, as he leaned down to kiss her one final time.

Piper pulled out of her sister. She reached over and grabbed the blanket that was too the side of them. She wrapped it around her baby sister. She wrapped her arms around Paige and put her head next to her sister's. "I'm so sorry Paige, I'll make this up too you. I promise." She cried in her comortos sister's ear. She cried silently as she held her sister to her side.

**END PROLOUG**


	2. Getting Piper and Paige Back

**CHAPTER TWO**

**GETTING PIPER AND PAIGE BACK TO THE MANOR  
**

"Can you sense them?" Phoebe barked looking up into Leo's concerned face. She jumped to her feet and moved so she was standing right in front of her brother- n-law. She put a hand on his right forearm. "Can you sense them, Leo?" She asked in more gentle of a voice.

Leo breathed deeply and swallow. His eyes still closed and he felt his head began to nod up and down, slowly. After two days of trying to sense his charges, he finally got sense them. He finally sensed his wife and his sister-in-law. Two of the most important people in his life. But, something was wrong, very wrong. He felt the relief of finally being able to sense them again - that meant they were still alive. But, he also felt such shame, fear, anger. His opened and he looked into Phoebe's worried brown eyes. "I sense them, it's very distant and faint. But, they are ok. They are out of the Underworld." He knew than that they had been in the Underworld since they had been taken.

"Let's go get them," Phoebe said firmly.

"Wait, Phoebe, there's something I must tell you." Leo said, "I sense shame, fear, anger washing off of both of them." He shook his head in confusion. "The shame, and fear mostly from Paige, and it's not towards a demon."

Phoebe looked confused.

"I don't know what the demon has part the girls through, but ..." His voice broke.

"But what, Leo?" Phoebe demanded.

"I just don't know." Leo shook his head. "Let's just get the girls back to the manor, than I'll go up to the Elders and find out what the hell happened."

"Why don't you just ask them?" Phoebe said in a reasonably voice.

"Because they won't tell us." Leo simply and plainly said.

"What aren't you telling me, Leo?" Phoebe demanded as she looked Leo straight in the eyes with knowing eyes.

"We gave to get the girls and get them back home. Where they will be the safest." Leo said as he put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder and orbed from the living room.

--------------

Phoebe blinked as she got her bearings after Leo finished orbing. They were in a dark room, all she could see was all the trash on the floor. Beer cans spewed every which way, Taco Bell, McDonald's, Burger King, Pizza Hut trash among the cans. Vomit smells reeked the air. Blood stains covered the chairs, stove. Phoebe's heart dropped as she thought of what she'll find when she set her eyes upon Piper and Paige.

A soft clear voice singing softly was coming from the ajar door to the right. Holding Leo's hand, Phoebe made her way through the clutter towards the door. Leo pushed the door open with a slight sigh and they looked in what was the bedroom. Clothes were everywhere, dirty and smelly. Blood, vomit and body waste trails were everywhere. Phoebe wanted to puke. But, she didn't. Her eyes slowly looked up from the floor to the bed where her sisters were lying. Piper was signing a lully bye to a shell shocked Paige. Paige's eyes were wide open and seeing nothing, her body was stiff as a board. Piper had tears running down her checks as she held Paige close to her, her hands running up and down Paige's right side of the face. "P-Piper...." Phoebe chocked out.

Piper just contiuned to take care of Paige. She didn't hear or sense anyone else in the room. All that matter was Paige, and try to keep Paige safe. Even from herself. Especially from herself. She began her mother's lully bye once more.

Leo walked over to the bed and put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Piper," He said in a gentle voice.

"Just get us home, Leo, just get us home." Piper said, than went right back to signing.

Phoebe rushed over to Leo and sat down, touching both Piper and Paige's legs. Leo sat down on the bed so he could at least have a body part touching Phoebe, he closed his eyes and orbed everyone back to the manor.

----------------

Leo orbed them into Paige's bedroom, onto Paige's bed. They appeared just as when they orbed from the sleezy apartment that they had previously been in. Leo stood to his feet and watched as Piper contiuned the song she had been singing before he orbed them. "Piper ...."

Piper leaned her head into Paige's, "I'm so sorry, Paigey, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean too. It was the only way to keep you alive. It was the only way ....." She broke down, Leo quickly wrapped his arms around his wife's back and leaned into to rest his forehead on the back of her head.

Phoebe moved up in the bed to be on Paige's other side. She wrapped her arms around her baby sister's waist and leaned in to rest on her shoulder. She felt Paige tighten even more. She felt Paige pulling away from her, not only physically - but emotionally also. _What the hell happened to them? What did the demon make Piper do to Paige?_

Leo managed to pull Piper away from Paige, he had to firmly hold her arms down, because she wanted to reach out and touch Paige again. "Phoebe, let Paige go, you aren't helping." He saw Phoebe's wide and scared eyes.

Phoebe slowly leaned back, and her body ever slowly left contact with Paige's. "What happened?" She shook her head. "Why didn't you guys call me that a demon was attacking."

"It wasn't a demon," Piper said tonelessly. She kept her eyes clued on Paige's face. "It was a darklighter. He wanted to kill Paige. I managed to blow the air up before it made contact with Paige. He grabbed us before we could get into fighting mode. He took us down to a cave in the underworld. It was Cole's cave."

"Oh my God." Phoebe whimpered holding her hands up to her mouth. "D-did Cole hurt you?"

Piper shook her head. "Cole wasn't there."

"Who was the darklighter?" Leo asked with a deep frown.

"I begged for Paige's life," Piper said instead of answering her husband. "He just laughed and said that one less whitelighter was good for the world. He held his bow and arrow straight at Paige, and I stepped in front of him. I raised my hands to blow the bastard up, but my powers weren't working." Tears rolled down her eyes. "If only they had worked, than I could have spared Paige the horror ..."

Piper faltered. Paige's body started to spasm and twitch. She jerked herself out of Leo's arms, and reached down to touch Paige's shoulder. Paige's face went slacked jawed as she opened her mouth. A silent scream was etched on her face. Brown eyes wide with fear, shock, shame. Piper slammed back into Leo's arms. "Oh my God, I did this too her. I did this to my baby sister." Her hands lifted to her eyes and Piper Marie Halliwell compeltly broke down.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Learning the Horrific Truth

**CHAPTER THREE**

**LEARNING THE HORRIFIC TRUTH  
**

Leo orbed into the room, he had tears running freely down his checks. He had a feeling that the tears were never ending. What he had learned up in Elder land was too horrific. Of all the things that had been running through his mind and heart, during the two days that Piper and Paige were taken from them, never once had he thought of this. How could he, how could anyone?

Phoebe had looked up from watching Paige and Piper. The moment after she had watched Leo orb from Paige's bedroom, her eyes had been clued to her two sisters. Paige's body had finally relaxed and she was back to being just numb. Piper on the other hand had been rocking back and forth, inching to touch Paige, even with a mere finger, but at the last second, she had always stopped herself. When she had managed to barely touch Paige, Paige would freeze up and Piper cried out and brought her hand back.

"Leo," Phoebe said in a high pitch scared voice.

Leo just knelt down until he was sitting where he had just stood. He was numb. His knees came up and he covered his hands over his face, he cried heart breaking sobs.

Phoebe was truly scared now. Leo, their white lighter never broke down. She quickly looked at Piper and Paige, they didn't notice Leo. She quickly got to her feet and rushed over to Leo. Kneeing down she wrapped her arms around Leo and pulled him into a hug. She had to tend to him, get him back under control, than he had better tell her what the hell had happened.

Cole chose that moment to shimmer in. "Hello all."

"Get out of here, Cole, now isn't the time." Phoebe hissed not letting Leo go.

"From the looks of things, it seems like this is the _perfect_ time." Cole said in a soft but firm voice.

Phoebe let Leo go and turned around, "Get out Cole Turner, and never come back." She said with fire in her eyes.

Cole sighed, nodding he shimmered.

Phoebe turned back to Leo, before she could wrap her arms around Leo once more, he spoke.

"The darklighter, is a very high level darklighter. He has a sick and twisted sense of justice. _His _kind of justice. He plays for the evil side, but if his desires are more important than what the Source or even the Triad orders, than he will put _his_ desires ahead of everything." Leo began in a toneless voice, his eyes glazed over. "The Source and the Triad can not vanquish him, they wouldn't, even if they wanted too. _His_ sort of evil is the kind that they love. But, only in one evil being in a eron is this allowed to pass."

"What's his name?" Phoebe demanded in a voice that could have been from the dead.

"Cinaed, it is Scottish/Gaelic, it means born of fire." Leo breathed.

"What has Cinaed done to my sisters?" Phoebe asked in a deadly voice.

"He has forced them to have intercourse." Leo said in a chocking voice. "Paige was fighting them of course. She would have willing given up her life to not do this act. But, Piper knew very well that it was the only way to save both of them. She convinced Paige to go through with it. It was fine, until they had to share their first kiss. Piper had to bite her lip to open them. Once that happened Paige started to fight Piper off, but Piper knew that the only way to stay alive was to go through the horrific act. Paige knew it too. So Paige did the only thing she could, she shut completely down."

Phoebe's hand went up to her mouth and her eyes wide open. "Oh my God, so that means Piper ...."

Leo nodded. "Piper had to take control and undress both of them. She had to enter Paige and had to make Paige come over and over. Cinaed didn't force Paige to take Piper. He had what he truly wanted. Paige had basically been raped by her own sister, she had lost all respect, and she was comatose. He had succeeded on getting a very powerful whitelighter out of the way. Even without killing them, all the better. And a _Charmed One_ neverless. In this one act he didn't just get one _Charmed One_, but two too boot."

"So Piper raped Paige." Phoebe gasped. She turned around to face the bed where her two sisters. Neither had moved a muscle since Leo had orbed back in. "How do we vanquish Cinaed?" She didn't tear her eyes off the sight.

"The _power of three_." Leo whispered.

"What if the _power of three_ is not around?" Phoebe asked slowly turning to face her whitelighter once more.

"There is no other way," Leo whispered with tears running down his checks.

"You and the Elders must find another way," Phoebe said standing to her feet, she held out her hand for him to take. "Because, I have a feeling that the _power of three_ won't be around." She turned back to the bed. "At least not for a very, very long time. If ever."

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
